pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тотлебен, Готтлоб Курт Генрих
thumb|Граф Готтлоб Курт Генрих фон Тотлебен Граф Готтлоб Курт Генрих фон Тотлебен, Владетель Тоттлебена, Цайпау и Хаусдорфа в Заганшен — (также Тоттлебен, Тодлебен, также Готлиб-Генрих; ; 21 декабря 1715, родове имение Тотлебен неподалёку от Бад Лангензальца в Тюрингии — 20 марта 1773, Варшава), русский генерал, прославившийся занятием Берлина в октябре 1760 года; герой популярных в Западной Европе конца XVIII — начала XIX столетия литературных произведений, содержавших элементы авантюрного или плутовского романа, во многом типичный представитель своего времени, «золотого века авантюристов»; ныне полузабытый. Саксонский юстиции-советник Старший сын барона Карла Адольфа и баронессы Эльзы Софии фон Тотлебен (старый тюрингский род, влиятельный уже с XVI века, фамилия Тотлебен происходит от девиза «Treu auf Tod und Leben» (приблизительный перевод: верен не на жизнь, а насмерть), которому граф Тотлебен, похоже, по жизни не слишком следовал), в отрочестве был пажом при дворе саксонского курфюрста и польского короля, вскоре стал камерюнкером, с 1742 года — советником юстиции при саксонском правительстве. 14 сентября 1745 г. польским королем и саксонским курфюрстом Фридрихом Августом II он был возведён в графское достоинство. После смерти первой жены, Иоганетты Софии фон Кропфф в 1743 году (от этого брака у Тотлебена трое детей, из которых выжила лишь старшая дочь, Шарлотта Вильгельмина Иоганна, в замужестве баронесса фон Мирбах в Курляндии) женился на вдове графа Брониковского, владелице крупного поместья Вайстроп под Дрезденом, графине Элизабет Кристиане фон Зайфертиц. У них родился сын, граф Карл Адольф Готфрид фон Тотлебен, владетельный князь Вайстропа, впоследствии подполковник на прусской службе. Готтлоб Курт Генрих был обвинён в коррупции и бежал, не дожидаясь результатов расследования, из Саксонии, после чего был заочно приговорён к пожизненному изгнанию. Голландский полковник После неудачной попытки поступить на баварскую службу Тотлебен уехал в Голландию, где в 1747 году ему удаётся получить патент полковника. Во время войны за австрийское наследство (1740—1748) в Нидерландах с французами, в 1747 году вторгнувшимися в страну, пехотный полк Тотлебена в боевых действиях участия не принимал, находясь в тылу, в окрестностях Бреды. После войны полк переводится на гарнизонную службу в Штеенбергене, вскоре затем расформировывается. За Тотлебеном сохраняется полковничья пенсия. Отсутствие военных успехов Тотлебен возмещал победами на амурном фронте, развлекающими европейских читателей ещё спустя полстолетия. Он соблазнил и похитил пятнадцатилетнюю единственную наследницу миллионного состояния Марию Петронеллу Гратьенн Виктор. Бегство из Голландии, где Тотлебен объявлен был в розыск, было осуществлено в лучших традициях приключенческого жанра: любовники четырежды переправлялись с одного берега Рейна на другой, чтобы сбить погоню со следа. Прусский вельможа 1 мая 1751 года Тотлебен подал прошение о разрешении проживания в Пруссии. После смерти второй жены он женился на Марии Виктор и переселился в Берлин, где, благодаря вновь приобретённому богатству и графскому титулу, он был хорошо принят при прусском дворе. Он планировал перейти на прусскую службу. Однако, устав от неверности и мотовства мужа, Мария Виктор подала в 1755 году на развод. Развод был скандальным, сам Фридрих II был вынужден вмешаться в выяснение отношений между супругами. За возмутительные речи против двора, принявшего сторону жены, Тотлебен получил предписание покинуть Берлин. Российский генерал Изгнанный из Пруссии, Тотлебен безуспешно пытался сформировать пехотный полк для австрийцев. Затем он вернулся в Голландию, где установил контакт с русским посланником и получил предложение сформировать добровольческий корпус для России. Он оставил голландскую службу и переехал в Санкт-Петербург. По сведениям немецкого биографа, по указу от 12 марта (1 марта) 1757 года Тотлебен получил право на формирование двенадцатитысячного корпуса и чин генерал-майора. По другим, более надёжным сведениям, он первоначально был волонтёром и лишь в 1759 году, в знак признания проявленной доблести, был принят в российскую армию сразу генерал-майором (что достаточно необычно, так как Тотлебен перескочил тем самым, по крайней мере, через одно воинское звание, а именно, бригадира). В сражениях Семилетней войны (1756—1763) Тотлебен, не имевший до того времени боевого опыта (в написанном собственноручно послужном списке, сообщает о своём участии в чине капитана кавалерии в боевых действиях начального этапа Войны за австрийское наследство, эти данные, однако, по всей вероятности, присочинены им для придания послужному списку большей солидности) приобрёл репутацию храброго и способного командира летучих кавалерийских отрядов, «лихого саксонца на русской службе». Дважды он был ранен, в том числе сабельным ударом по голове, контужен «бомбою в том же месте головы», награждён орденом Св. Анны первого класса за Кунерсдорф (на своем портрете граф изображен с нагрудным знаком ордена Св. Анны) и − 7 сентября (27 августа) 1760 года — орденом Александра Невского за успешный бой с арьегардом прусского принца Генриха. Командуя казаками, неоднократно отличился в стычках (в тогдашней терминологии «шармицелях») и набегах т. н. «малой войны». После одной из таких стычек, где Тотлебен чуть не утонул при переправе, получает предупреждение командующего фельдмаршала Бутурлина «впредь в подобныя отваги не вдаваться, но паче оных остерегаться». Покоритель Берлина В сентябре 1760 года корпусу Тотлебена была поручена экспедиция против Берлина. 3 октября (ныне в этот день отмечается национальный праздник Воссоединения Германии) (22 сентября) казаки Тотлебена появились под стенами прусской столицы. В ответ на отказ от предложенной капитуляции, Тотлебен без особого успеха бомбардировал город, затем, тремя колоннами, две из которых так и не вступают в бой, а третья, под началом будущего фельдмаршала князя Прозоровского, с большими потерями отбита, пытался взять его штурмом. Расстреляв все боеприпасы, он был вынужден отступить к местечку Кёпеник (ныне район Берлина), где дожидался подхода определенных в поддержку корпусов генерал-поручика графа Захара Чернышёва и австрийского корпуса графа Ласси. На седьмой день осады защитники Берлина предложили капитуляцию Тотлебену, формально, как генералу, первым осадившему город, в действительности же рассчитывая на большее снисхождение от бывшего берлинца. Даже не известив старшего по званию Чернышёва, Тотлебен подписал капитуляцию от своего имени, и, назначив берлинским комендантом подчинённого ему бригадира Бахмана, занял город солдатами своего корпуса, чем навлекает гнев поставленных перед свершившимся фактом Чернышёва и Ласси, также претендующих на славу покорителей прусской столицы, и подозрения (безосновательные) в сговоре с врагом. Взяв с города контрибуцию, пленных, разорив военные предприятия, союзники покинули Берлин при известии о приближении Фридриха II с основными силами пруссаков. За берлинскую экспедицию представляется к ордену Александра Невского и званию генерал-поручика, однако, по неясным причинам, не получает ни того, ни другого, а лишь грамоту с благодарностью за исполненный долг (генералы Чернышёв и Панин были за ту же операцию награждены орденами и повышены в чинах). Без ведома командования российской армии Тотлебен опубликовал в Варшаве сочинённую им «Реляцию» о взятии Берлина, где, наряду с преувеличением собственных заслуг, нелицеприятно отзывается о своих конкурентах Чернышёве и Ласси. Бутурлину он заявил, что скорей умрёт, чем откажется от своей «Реляции», так как «там всё правда». В ответ на требование из Санкт-Петербурга извиниться перед Чернышёвым он подал в отставку, однако отставка заслуженного генерала не была принята и Тотлебен был назначен командующим всеми российскими лёгкими войсками. С берлинской экспедицией связана легенда, упоминаемая А. С. Пушкиным в «Истории пугачевского бунта», о том, что Тотлебен, будто бы заметив сходство Пугачёва, участвовавшего в экспедиции в качестве простого казака, с наследником российского престола, будущим императором Петром III, подал Пугачёву тем самым мысль стать самозванцем. Изменник В феврале 1761 года, пользуясь предоставленными командованием полномочиями на ведение переговоров с противником, Тотлебен установил переписку с принцем Генрихом Прусским и самим Фридрихом II. В результате задержания курьера с шифрованным посланием к Фридриху, Тотлебен был арестован 30 июня (19 июня) 1761 года в городе Бернштайн и обвинён в измене. На допросах в тайном повытье он показал, что намеревался, завоевав доверие Фридриха, заманить прусского короля в ловушку и захватить его. Учитывая авантюризм и неумеренное честолюбие Тотлебена, можно признать такое объяснение, которому следствие не поверило, правдоподобным, тем более, что сохранившиеся в прусских архивах письма Тотлебена к Фридриху подтверждают его показания на допросах: сведения, сообщаемые пруссакам, являлись неполными, неверными или устаревшими к моменту отправки. Единственным результатом информации, полученной от Тотлебена, явилась неудачная экспедиция корпуса фон Цитена в Польшу в июле 1761 года (Цитен не нашёл в Польше разрозненных российских отрядов, о которых сообщалось Тотлебеном, и вынужден повернуть назад, так ничего и не совершив). Распространенная легенда, упоминаемая в «Истории» С. М. Соловьева, гласит, что через Тотлебена передавались письма Фридриху от наследника российского престола, будущего Петра III. Своим возникновением она обязана не заслуживающим никакого доверия рассказам самого Петра. Всё время его короткого правления Тотлебен провёл в заключении. В переписке Тотлебена с Фридрихом имя наследника ни разу не упоминается. В 1763 году Тотлебен был осуждён военным судом на смертную казнь, но был помилован Екатериной II. Согласно Указу, опубликованному в Москве 22 апреля (11 апреля) 1763 года, он был приговорён за «вредные намерения» против Российского государства к лишению всех чинов и наград и пожизненному изгнанию из пределов России. В чём состоят «вредные намерения» в Указе не разъясняется. Большинство современников связывало опалу популярного генерала с происками завистников, не простивших ему славы покорителя Берлина, и, в первую очередь, с именем графа Захара Чернышёва. Указом Екатерины был снят секвестр с недвижимого имущества Тотлебена и его денежных вкладов в Гданьске и Гамбурге (формулировка Указа: «якоже мы в оном имении никакого участия желать не имеем»), Тотлебену было выплачено полное генеральское жалование за месяц-два перед арестом и, с вычетами, за всё время пребывания в заключении. В сопровождении премьер-майора Мезенцева и знающего немецкий язык прапорщика Реэра, а, также 6 рядовых, занятых перевозкой личных вещей генерала, изъятых при задержании и теперь возвращённых ему, Тотлебен был доставлен к российской границе, где и был оставлен 24 мая (13 мая) 1763 года «без абшида» в местечке Шульценкруг. Какое-то время Тотлебен провёл в своих имениях, тяготясь однообразной жизнью сельского помещика. По другим сведениям, он скитался по всей Европе, скрываясь от кредиторов. Затем Тотлебен, к изумлению современников, вернулся в Россию, где лишь недавно счастливо избежал казни. В России первоначально ему было разрешено проживание в городе Порхове, где на его содержание выдавалось из казны по рублю в день (фунт мяса стоил тогда в столице 5 копеек). Тотлебен получил прощение, согласно некоторым сведениям, прослужив год рядовым на Кубани, где отличился храбростью при отражении набегов горцев. Необычайная по меркам того времени мягкость наказания, а также быстрое прощение и восстановление в прежних чинах, а затем и повышение в чине военного, чья измена была официально доказана и подтверждена опубликованным Высочайшим указом, представляют доныне загадку. Ряд авторов (Александр Горбовский, Юлиан Семёнов) полагают, что «предательство» Тотлебена являлось в действительности получившей нежелательную огласку тайной операцией, задуманной в Санкт Петербурге. От Тотлебена пришлось временно избавиться, но заслуги его не были забыты теми высокими лицами, которые за ним стояли. Это предположение не подтверждается, но и не опровергается известными фактами. Интересно, что, разоблачивший измену Тотлебена подполковник Фёдор Аш закончил свои дни в заключении: он был арестован, будучи к тому времени отставным бригадиром, в 1777 году, просидел 19 лет в крепости Динамюнде и в 1797 году был помещён пожизненно в Спасо-Ефимьевский монастырь, где содержались душевнобольные государственные преступники. Вновь российский генерал thumb|Замок Вайстроп, принадлежавший второй жене, затем сыну графа. В 1769 году во время русско-турецкой войны генерал-майор Тотлебен был направлен во главе отдельного отряда для ведения боевых действий против турок в Грузии. Он успешно воевал в Имеретии, взял ряд турецких крепостей, занял столицу княжества г. Кутаиси. Разбив 12-тысячный турецкий корпус, осадил город и крепость Поти. Однако, невзирая на достигнутые военные успехи, отмеченные орденом Александра Невского (возложен самой императрицей в день Св. Александра Невского 10 сентября (30 августа) 1771 года, на обеде во дворце по этому случаю присутствует и генерал-аншеф З. Г. Чернышёв) с долгожданным званием генерал-поручика, Тотлебен был отозван Екатериной из-за распрей с союзниками — грузинскими князьями, наносящих, по мнению императрицы, вред влиянию России в регионе, в первую очередь, из-за вражды с царем Картли Ираклием II. Затем Тотлебен командовал российскими нерегулярными войсками, казаками и башкирами, в Литве. В 1772 году генерал-поручик граф Тотлебен был направлен в Польшу, где принимает участие в войне с конфедератами, к которым одно время, после изгнания из России, он намеревался примкнуть. Тотлебен умер от горячки в Варшаве. Он был похоронен со всеми воинскими почестями и, к неудовольствию соотечественников-немцев, по православному обряду и в православной часовне, несмотря на своё лютеранское вероисповедание. Литература # Tales of real Life. In three Volumes. Vol.I., Printed for Henry Colburn, London 1810 # The terrific register; or, Record of Ccrimes, Judgements, Providences, and Calamities.Vol.II, publisched by Sherwood, Jones, and Co. and Hunter, Edinburgh, London 1825 # Gespräch im Reiche der Todten zwischen dem berühmten Rußischen General-Lieutenant Grafen von Tottleben und dem nicht weniger berühmten Eroberer von Egypten Ali Bey : worinn die merkwürdige Geschichte und sonderbare Glücks- und Unglücksfälle dieser beeden außerordentlichen Männer aus zuverläßigen Nachrichten erzehlet werden/ Christoph Heinrich Korn. — Frankfurt, 1774 # Remarques sur le militaire des Turcs et des Russes; sur la façon la plus convenable de combattre les premiers; sur la marine des deux empires belligerants; les peuples qui on joint leurs armes a celles de Russie, tels que sont les Georgiens, Colchidois, Mainottes, Montenegrins, Albanois, Chretiens Grecs etc. etc. Avec diverses observations sur les grandes actions qui se sont passées dans la derniere guerre d’Hongrie, et dans la présente en Moldavie; comme aussi sur l’expedition de la flotte russe en Grece; et sur celle du comte de Tottleben: Avec des plans / Charles Emmanuel de Warnery. — Breslau : Korn, 1771 # Den Oorlogszwerver af hot Leven van de Graave van Tottleben Derde Druk. — Amsterdam, 1764 # Leben des Grafen von Totleben, … ; enthaltend dessen Begebenheiten und Feldzüge; nebst einem Tractat u. d. T.: Aufweckung und Rettung des Grafen von Totleben Cölln : Marteau, 1763 # Mémoires de la vie du comte Heinrich de Totleben : Conten. l’histoire de ses deux mariages & ses autres avantures En Saxe & en Hollande ; Avec le précis de ses campagnes au service de S. M. Czarienne jusqu'à son Emprisonnement en 1761 ; Le tout suivi de son Apol. & de ses réflexions polit. &c/ Gottlob Heinrich Totleben. — Zalt-Bommel : J. G. Kanneman, 1762 # La vie du Comte de Totleben, ci-devant colonel au service des Etats-Généraux des Provinces-Unies, et dernierement lieutenant-général des armées de Sa Majesté l’impératrice de toutes les Russies; contenant ses avantures et ses campagnes : Avec un traité intitulé: Le Comte de Totleben ressuscité et disculpé des calomnieuses imputations de l’historien de za vie ; Trad. de HollandoisCologne fing.; Leipzig : Marteau, 1762 # Den oorlogszwerver of het leven van den Grave van Tottleben : Eertyds Kollonel in dienst van de Staten Generaal der Vereinigde Nederlanden; en laatst Lt. Generaal van de Legers van Hau Rus. Keyr: Maj: …Te Zalt-Bommel, 1761 # Kessel, Eberhard: Tottlebens Verrat, in: Militärgeschichte und Kriegstheorie in neuerer Zeit: ausgewählte Aufsätze / Herausgegeben und eingeleitet von Johannes Kunisch, Duncker und Humblot, Berlin 1987 (Reihe: Historische Forschungen; Bd. 33) # Kneschke, Ernst Heinrich, Prof. Dr.: Neues allgemeines Deutsches Adels-Lexicon im Vereine mit mehreren Historikern herausgegeben von Prof. Dr. Ernst Heinrich Kneschke, unveränderter Abdruck des im Verlage von Friedrich Voigt zu Leipzig 1859—1870 erschienenen Werkes, Band IX, Verlag Degener&Co., Inhaber Oswald Spohr, Leipzig 1930 # Коробков, Николай Михайлович (ред.):Семилетняя война, Москва 1948 # Масловский, Дмитрий Федорович: Русская армия в Семилетнюю войну, Выпуск 3, Типография В. Березовского, Москва 1891 # Репинский, Г. К.: Граф Готтлоб-Курт-Генрих Тоттлебен в в 1715—1763 г.г. Материалы для биографии, в : «Русская старина» за октябрь 1888 г., июнь, сентябрь и октябрь 1889 г. (выпуски LX, LXII, LXIII, LXIV) # Потто В. А. Кавказская война, том 1, Центрполиграф, Москва 2006 # Прозоровский, А. А.:Записки генерал-фельдмаршала князя Александра Александровича Прозоровского (1756—1776), Редакция альманаха «Российский архив», Москва 2004 # Горбовский, Александр, Семёнов, Юлиан: Без единого выстрела. Из истории российской военной разведки, Молодая гвардия, Москва 1983 Ссылки * Текст Реляции генерал-майора Тотлебена о занятии Берлина в октябре 1760 года на сайте, посвящённом Семилетней войне Категория:Авантюристы Категория:Генералы Российской империи Категория:История России Категория:История Грузии Категория:Русско-турецкие войны Категория:Военная история Категория:Кавалерия Категория:Графы Категория:Участники Семилетней войны Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1715 году Категория:Умершие в 1773 году Категория:Кавалеры ордена Святого Александра Невского Категория:Кавалеры ордена Святой Анны Категория:Умершие в Варшаве Категория:Участники русско-турецкой войны 1768—1774 de:Gottlob Heinrich von Tottleben en:Gottlieb Heinrich Totleben